That Horrible Bet Full Of Regret
by Puppet-Strings-Dee
Summary: Yes well.. this is a HinataKiba fic.. this is what you get when you and yor best friend decide to write a story at 3 in the morning. Its still good though, nothing abnormal anyways, PLEASE READ! .. and Review! hehehe
1. Chapter ONE Hinata

**sigh I dont own Naruto.. wals away sulking**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 Hinata's P.o.v.**

Hinata was blushing furiously as she looked at herself in the mirror _How the hell did Ino, Sakura, and Ten-Ten expect me to train in this for one day let alone a week!_ She regretted agreeing to that stupid bet in the first place. How did they even convince her to play poker in the first place? Oh, now she remembered…

Last Night 

Hinata, Sakura, and Ten-Ten had gone over to Ino's house to a girl's night-in. They had finished watching a bunch of horror movies and now were trying to think of something to do when Ino all of the sudden came up with and idea that _she_ - as in her being the only one - thought was great.

"I just thought of a great idea!" Ino exclaimed very loudly. "We should play poker!"

Hinata then blushed "I've never played before" She said in an embarrassed tone of voice

Sakura gave Hinata a cheeky grin "That's okay I'll explain the rules." And with that, Sakura began to explain the game that was poker in high detail. By the end of something Ten-Ten had dubbed "Poker 101" Hinata though she understood the game and hoped she could be able to play it.

"So, that's all we're gonna do. Play poker, with no catch." Ten-Ten asked, curious as to whether or not Ino was going to have some sort of extra rule. Hopefully it wouldn't evolve removing articles of clothing.

Ino flashed them all an evil grin which let the other girls know that they were in some sort of trouble. "Well, just one teeny-weeny itty-bitty catch of course." She said in a tone of voice that the next day Hinata would refer to as worthy of the devil himself "Who ever loses the most rounds out of 5 has to wear that bunny suit I have."

At that point Hinata whole face turned red and she thought of the one Ino was referring to. Ino had bought a bunny suit for Halloween but decided it was to revealing compared to everyone else's costume, so she opted for a witch costume instead.

Sakura gave Ino a knowing smile "So that's why you had a sudden interest for us all to try it on." She said recalling the first thing Ino had done was dragging them into her room and force the suit onto each of them.

Ten-Ten just sighed "Alright lets just get this over with." She said annoyed at Ino's idea. She began to deal out the cards in a clock-wise circle. It turned out that Ino was the best poker player winning 3 rounds, Ten-Ten was second best winning 2, and Sakura was in third place winning 1, so that left one person wearing the suit.

If it was possible Hinata blushed even more. She knew she wasn't a good poker player but she didn't think she'd lose that bad. She would have to wear that suit all week during training and it didn't help that she had certain feeling towards the only one of her team mates that wouldn't be away on mission this week. She wasn't sure if she would die from embarrassment or not.

"Yes! I was hoping it was Hinata that lost the bet. She looked cuter in that suit then anyone else, especially when she blushed." Teased Ino "Besides, It was too big in the chest or Ten-Ten and Sakura so it's probably better this way."

They all grinned evilly at Hinata. She'd even admit that when they looked at her like that, she had been more scared for her life then any mission she had taken with her team…

Back to the Present

Hinata was nervous beyond belief. Most people would think that it would be easier on her since Kiba was the only one of her team mates in Kohona for the duration of the bet. However, this made it worse due to the way Hinata felt about Kiba. She had no idea what his reaction would be and due to her being swore the secrecy about the bet she could just come out and say "I lost a bet, so I have to wear this suit for a week. Hope you don't mind."

_ Well, there's nothing I can do about this,_ she though as she let out a sigh, _so I'll just have to live with this and learn how to play poker better for next time._ And with that Hinata left for training with Kiba.

¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯

Yay chapter one is done... anyways.. REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter TWO Kiba

**I still do not own Naruto... cries in the corner**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Kiba's P.o.v**

'Hell if I weren't the best ninja I'd be ...uh... that doesn't matter heh.' Kiba thought looking at the tree that threatened to fall over any second now. 'Oh well. I'm still a hot hunk of taffy, yes?' he added watching the tree shake. "Lalala Hinata has not shown up yet, but Kiba shall not fret. Kiba ask her out, Hinata say yes. Kiba shall be set, married to a pretty girl. Not with that stupid dropout, man he makes me hurl..." Kiba sang to himself. He always made things up to pass the time.

"Hm. Wonder where Aka went..." Kiba looked around noticing his best friend was missing. "Probably got hungry. Lucky son of a-" Kiba was cut off from being smacked n the back of the head causing him to fall forward. "Bloody hell! What's wrong with you?" He yelled turning to face the person who'd hit him. "Always be on guard mutt" Naruto said crossing his arms, the Uchiha kid and the pink one not far behind.

"Hmf. What do you slackers want?" Kiba asked rubbing his backside while turning over into a sitting position. "Sakura wanted to talk to Hinata for some reason." Sasuke said walking over behind Kiba pulling him up by his hood, and choking him. "Don't touch me" Kiba mumbled but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"So where is she?" Naruto asked "I would like to train sometime today" he added. "Not here yet what's you think?" Kiba shot brushing dirt off his front. "Heeeeey Kiba-kun, have you talked to Hinata-chan lately?" Sakura asked a bit more friendly then Kiba and Naruto liked. "I dunno have you kissed you Sasuke-kun shrine this morning?" Kiba asked back. "Hey! I was trying to be nice!" Sakura yelled. "So was I" Kiba mumbled.

'Ehr... Hinata hurry up their annoying me... and I cant wait any longer... ' Kiba thought looking towards the village once more before jumping into a tree to rest a bit. "What's so urgent anyways?" He asked closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head. "Oh, she didn't tell you?" Sakura looked absolutely evil right now, in Kiba's opinion. "Of course not, It's not like I have to know what goes on in her life, 24/7" Kiba replied swinging his foot over the side of the branch. hehe branch... eh... anyways.

"Well your her best friend aren't you!" Sakura asked rather surprised. "Hn" Was all she got out of him. Sakura was determined though. Hinata may not know it, but almost everyone in Konoha knew Kiba liked Hinata, and she'd be damned if he didn't show it! Oh... did I mention that Kiba doesn't know that everyone else does? Ah... yeah well... you can thank Ino for that.

"Hn. Am I?" Oh hell yeah Kiba was a bad ass now rolls eyes. "Well... she did say you were one of her closest friends..." Sakura grinned noticing Kiba look down at her with shock and surprise. "She... did?" he asked amazed. Sakura snickered putting her hands on her hips. "I knew it" she said to herself.

"Hey there's Hinata! -- oh my..." Naruto cut himself off due to shock. Sasuke let out and audible gasp. Sakura just grinned. Kiba jumped down and ran towards Hinata to thank her for FINALLY showing up, but stopped once he saw her. His stomach dropped, and blood rushed to his cheeks, and another area which we shall not discuss right now.

"H...H-Hinata...what... what are you... um... why... uh... ni-nice of you to show up" Kiba blushed harder and turned so she wouldn't see. "H-hello Kiba-kun... Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan..." Hinata said quietly. "What are you doing dressed like... that?" Sasuke asked. "Well..." Sakura began...

¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯

Well there ya go, another chapterr .. REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter THREE Sakura Naruto and Sasuke

**Ill own Naruto some day.. then we'll all be happy n stuff.. YAY- but for now im stuck writing stories and drawing pictures ... anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Hinata's P.o.v.**

When we last left off Hinata had just showed up for training (she was late but who could blame her I would be too if I had to wear that. Any way, on with the story), leaving the men in the situation in shock. This shock was brought on by the bunny suit she had been forced to wear due to her lack in poker skills.

"Well…" Sakura began "Due to her parents being away Hinata-chan is staying at Ino-chan's house for the week, but as you already know Kiba, Hinata had gotten mud all over her outfit yesterday."

"So, Ino had offered me something to wear which of course I accepted." she continued. She knew that Sakura knew the excuse they made up but she wanted to explain it encase she decided to change the story as she saw fit. "And, as we all know Ino-chan has a sick sense of humor, so she decided that the only thing she would let me wear this week was this bunny suit." She finished. At this point the embarrassed Hyuuga heir became very interested in her feet and was blushing furiously.

Sakura looked at Hinata with an expression the poor girl had come to know as 'pure evil' as the pink-haired dragged Hinata away about 25 feet away from the still extremely shocked boys. When they had reached this point Sakura turned to Hinata and asked "How do you feel about Kiba?"

Hinata gasp and quickly looked down, with her face very red. "Um… Well…" she began while twiddling her fingers "Kiba-kun has always been nice to me, even when we were first assigned to the same Genin team when I hardly spoke to anyone. He always knows how to make me laugh when I feel down. You know stuff like that. And… well… he's also very handsome" said in a shy tone (And especially so when Hinata was talking about Kiba's looks).

Sakura smirked; now all she had to do was nudge them in the right direction. Then something dawned on Sakura _What if she still likes Naruto as well? _So she decided to ask her "So you don't like Naruto now."

Hinata had realized she had made her feelings for Kiba oh so obvious (Well, why else would she ask her about Naruto). "Well, if I tell you, you have to promise not to repeat this to anyone excluding Ino and Ten-Ten because I know you'll tell them no matter what"

"Ninja's honour" Sakura reply with her hand up as if she were swearing upon the bible.

Hinata sighed before she began "Well as you probably already ready know I liked Naruto so much I thought he was some one completely different then he actually is." She paused momentarily Boy was I ever stupid back then she thought "Anyway, once I got to know him I found him… well… really oblivious to my feelings for him and didn't really seem to care about me as much as he let on. I kinda think he used me to impress you at the Chuuin exam. Besides, he's always rude to Kiba and Shino." _And very annoying! _She added to herself

_ Good now all they have to figure out is they feel the same way about each other Sakura_ thought to herself as a sly smile played on her features _Maybe this bunny suit will come in handy after all… _"Okay, lets go back over to those guys."

Once came back to where Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto were standing Hinata and Sakura noticed they were all glaring at one another. When he saw that Hinata and Sakura were finished talking, Kiba quickly grabbed his teammate said "Come on Hina-chan let's go train." He said still glaring at Naruto and Sasuke.

Hinata blush and smile at Kiba's gesture "Okay Kiba-kun. Good-bye Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." She said as she wave and walked off with Kiba to go to where they train. As they were walking she couldn't help but wonder what Kiba seemed to be mad about…

¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯--¯

Lalallalala reviews pleease!


	4. Chapter FOUR Kiba's unexpected Geust

**I can honestly say... no i cant. so ill say it quick. I-dont-own-naruto. ... (cry cry) BUT IM WORKING ON IT! JUST GIVE ME TIME!

* * *

Chapter 4 Kibas p.o.v**

Kiba lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, reminicing what had happened eariler that day, which still had his blood rushing. He would have asked her out after Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto left but he couldnt bring himself to it. If only his father was here, just maybe he could have helped. But Kiba wouldnt have gone to him anyways, even when he and his sister, Hana, were little their father never helped them with their homework.

He only had 2 father-figures, One was the Hokage and since he had died almost a year ago now Kiba surely couldn't ask him, and the other was Asuma, who only earned his trust from being Shikamaru's sensei. Sometimes, kiba felt lik he didn't take his problems siriusly so asking Asuma would be a risk that, right now, Kiba wasn't willing to take.

Kiba sighed flipping onto his stomach. "Kiba are you ok? you've been in here your whole day off.." his mom, Tsume, said stepping in his room. "Im fine" he repied alot meaner then he intended. "Hn. Since when do you care anyways?" He asked staring out his window. "Kiba." Tsume said sternly. "Im your mother" She added. "Never stopped you before.." Kiba mumbled. Tsume closed the door and sat on Kibas bed. "Come on. Tell me whats wrong." she said putting her hand on her sons shoulder.

"You wouldn't understand. Just go away" Kiba said wiggleing his arm to get her hand off. "Try me" she said with an evil grin. "Mom just leave me alone" Kiba said trying not to get mad. "Is it a teen thing? 'Cause I was your age once, too ya know! And I know how to make you talk." Tsume smiled. "Mom you cant fix my problem ok?" Kiba said looking up at her. He was NOT abour to tell his mom, Hinata had to train in a bunny suit (one that fit her perfectly none the less cough) and that needed to find a way to.. relieve himself.

"Im going to have a shower.." Kiba said getting up quickly, so his mother wouldn't see his area of excitement. He grabbed a towel and headed out of his room. "Kiba?" Tsume called him before he had a chance to escape. Kiba closed his eyes not bothering to turn around. "If you need to talk im- .. here" Tsume was cut off my Kiba closing the door before she could say the last word.

Kiba sat under the water, yes sat, he got to lazy to stand. He remebered what Naruto and Sasuke had said to him while Hinata was talking to Sakura.

--Flashback--

Sakura had been looking at Hinata with an expression that scared the hell out of Kiba, and im pretty sure it scared everyone else to.. Kiba was about to say something but couldnt, as the pink-haired thing started dragging Hinata away about 20-30 feet away from the boys. He couldn't hear clearly, but he did hear his name.. and the blonde drop-outs name to.

"Wow That Hinata sure is somethin'! Eh mutt?" Naruto said smiling widely. Kiba snapped out of his drooly gaze and glared at Naruto. "Teyah.. whatever I don't think of her that way. She's like a sister to me." Kiba said turning away from Naruto. "If so, you would so be into Incest you pervert." Kiba stared over his shoulder, wow.. that was so un-Sasuke.

Kiba let out a low growl, and barred his fangs. "Shut up" He spat. "Oh, of course Inuzuka."Sasuke grinned. Kiba turned ready to fight but the girls had came back so he stopped. Fearing he might go crazy, Kiba quickly Hooked his hand into Hinata's and pulled her into the woods saying "Come on Hina-chan let's go train or something.." Not taking his eye's off Naruto and Sasukes smirking face's until they were far enough away where he could go phsyco on the trees. Hinata giving Sakura and.. THEM ..a quick wave saying goodbye in respect.

Kiba had avoided looking at Hinata their whole training time. He knew she was a little upset by that, but he couldn't look at her.. in that.. bunny suit.. It was troublesome enough tryng not to molest her when he was walking her home. Uhg great now he was starting to sound like shikamaru with everything being troublesome. Joy.

--End Flashback--

Kiba turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist. Kiba looked in the mirror staring at himself. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he kept looking. After several minutes of staring blankly at himself, he shook his head, to dry his hair and picked up his hairbrush. He looked at the water that was now splattered around the room and laughed.

Once in his room he sat on his bed. (Wow what a crappy sentance lol.) He heard one of his dog's yelp, and considered going to check, but he lost that fight with himself and decided not to. Kiba stood up and strolled over to his closet and pulled out some pajamas and threw them on his bed. Kiba dropped his towel, obveusly he had to put clothes on eventually.

"Kiba? Sorry about steppin' on your dog.." A voice from the now widely open door said. Kiba, then screamed like a 4 year old girl who's barbie was just infected with boy cooties, and dove for his bed to hid his lower half. Kiba looked out from under the blankets at his very... very.. shocked friend.

* * *

Well... there was my crappy chapter. It was long but i dont care, i went overboard with writing. alalalalala I shall update. Hahah you gotta wait for chapter 5! mwuahahhahah... +cough+ awkward silence... anyways.. REVIEW!

Oh, and i need a yaoi couple.. lol so send in ur fav. yaoi couple pleaaaaaaaaaase! thannkk yoouu!


	5. Chapter FIVE Dun Dun Dunnn

**Im Working on the naruto owning thing...

* * *

**

Chapter 5 Shikamaru's P.o.v.

"Kiba? Sorry about steppin' on your dog..." Shikamaru drew lazily from the door and was shocked to see Kiba in his birthday suit. It turned out that Kiba was more shock, which was confirmed when he screamed like a little girl who had come home to find her hamster dead in its cage.

"WHAT THE HELL! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING! IT'S WHAT MOST CIVILIZED PEOPLE DO BEFORE THEY ENTER A ROOM!" Kiba bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Yell a little louder, I don't think they heard you in Suna." He said with a sigh _Man_ he thought to himself _First I'm talking to his crazy mother, then I step on his dog, and now I get the pleasure of seeing him naked. This is way too troublesome for one day._ "You're kidding me right? You're hardly what most people consider civilized, and you don't have to have a cow. It's not like I'm seeing anything new." He added nonchalantly.

Kiba proceeded to mumble something along the lines of "Well you still could've called or something before you came..." Not that he really cared about what it was anyway he was far more interested in what his mother was telling him about. "So, your mom says something's bugging you, may I be so bold to ask what, and don't lie because your horrible at it."

Kiba sighed and proceeded to tell Shikamaru what had happened at training that day (he left out the bit about why he wouldn't tell his mom. Could you imagine how awkward that conversation would have been?). First, about how Hinata was forced to wear the cute- er.. weird bunny suit, how Naruto and Sasuke were trying to move in on Hinata, etcetera.

Shikamaru looked deep in thought for a moment after Kiba had finished his story "Well that's troublesome." He said and he lay down on Kiba's bed and began to take a nap.

Kiba then had a classic anime sweat drop before he started to yell at Shikamaru "WELL NO SHIT SHERLOCK I COULD HAVE TOLD YOU THAT ONE! NOW GIVE ME SOME ADVICE OR I'LL KICK YOUR LAZY ASS!"

Shikamaru sighed "Fine!" he groaned some what annoyed. _It may be troublesome to give him advice, but fighting him would be even more troublesome!_ He thought to himself. He looked Kiba straight in the eye "The answer is quite simple." He stated a matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Kiba replied in a voice barely over a whisper, eyes wide in shock that the answer could be simple

"Of course it is. All you have to do…" Shikamaru began as he turned his head so that now all Kiba could see was his profile. His eye that was visible looked at Kiba "Get it over with and tell her how you feel! For God sakes Kiba everyone in the village has known you liked Hinata since the first Chuuin exam. Really, the only reason Hinata doesn't know is because Ino threatened to hurt anyone that did."

Kiba seemed a bit taken back. This was short lived though when his face went back to troubled "I can understand why Ino would do that. Knowing Hinata she might have fainted from emotional overload."

Shikamaru sighed _As obvious as it is that Kiba likes Hinata, it's just as obvious that she likes him. Yet I guess I was the only one that knew till earlier…_

Earlier That Day

It was about mid-day in Konoha, and Ino and Shikamaru decided to hang out for the day, l since they hadn't seen each other in a while. While they were heading towards a restaurant only one thing could be heard "INO-CHAN I HAVE GREAT NEWS!" Sakura said in a high-pitched screech (which almost made Shikamaru's ears bleed) as she ran towards were Ino and Shikamaru.

She _couldn't just use her ninja speed to catch up, or a justsu to puff in front of us_ Shikamaru thought to him-self. It wasn't that he disliked Sakura; it was just that liking lno took a lot of effort. It would be even more troublesome to learn to like Sakura, seeing as how she was worse then Ino. However, since Ino, Sakura, and his girlfriend, Temari were friends he _tolerated_ her for their sake, sake, and also for his physical health.

Ino, loving gossip as much as almost all girls he knew did, looked like she had just opened that gift she had wanted for her birthday "Well, come on girl! While I'm young!" Ino had probably said this because Sakura had stopped to take a breather.

Sakura glared at Ino, but this was short lived and replaced with an evil grin "Guess who Hinata likes! And here's a clue it's not Naruto!" she said in a squeal like manner.

"Kiba" Shikamaru stated as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"How did you know?" Sakura and Ino asked bewildered at the same time

Shikamaru looked at Ino with a puzzled look. He could understand that Sakura didn't know, but Ino usually knew these things before anyone including himself (he figured it was from working in that flower shop for all those years). Shikamaru shook the thought off. _She's probably just having an off-day_ he reasoned to him-self. "Well, she constantly stares at him, whenever he compliments on training she blushes, and she always stutters or blushes when someone brings him up in conversation. It's probably less obvious then when she like Naruto, since they're on the same team and she wouldn't have to magically appear at places he likes to go." He explained in a bored tone. He looked at Sakura "How did you all of the sudden find out?" though he wouldn't admit it to himself he was some what curious, since he knew it didn't just dawn on her.

Sakura grinned "Hinata-chan told me." She stated as a matter-of-factly

"You mean you dragged her off and forced it out of her." Shikamaru said plainly.

Ino had a look of mock-insult on her face "Shika-kun! Why would you suggest such a cruel thing from good little girls like us?" she said as if he had said the most hurtful thing ever said.

_Sometimes I forget how much of a bull-shitter she is_ he thought _At least you can joke around with her. _

"Ino, You can't flirt with him he has a girlfriend!" Sakura exclaimed as if Ino had just broken one of the Ten Commandments.

A sly smile formed on Ino's face "Well, he doesn't complain about it, and neither does Temari. He doesn't even complain, when I talk to Temari like that. So there's no harm!" she said happily

"Ino, I'm a guy. Of course I don't care if you pretend flirt with my girlfriend." He drew lazily.

Ino then put on a look of mock-terror "You perve!" She screamed as she punched him playfully in the arm. "Any who back to the matter at hand, I say we play match maker and set them up." Ino then grinned that evil way she did. Shikamaru had been convinced a while back that when Ino got an idea in her head, the devil took procession of her soul.

When Sakura grinned in the same manner, he felt extremely bad for Kiba and Hinata "I think our little plan will be enough." She said in a voice that scared Shikamaru. He thought briefly about warning Kiba. _No, that would be way too troublesome._

Back to the matter at hand..

Shikamaru yawned "Well it's been nice talking to you, but I gotta meet Temari in an hour. See ya!" he said as he got up to leave

"Thanks for all your great advice." Kiba said sarcastically "You lazy asshole."

Shikamaru smirked _Good luck Kiba your gonna need it.

* * *

_

_A/N: Katiee here! Just wanted to say that I am so happy that I got to write this chapter in Shikamaru's p.o.v., the reason being is that I am guilty of being a Shikamaru fan-girl (see I admit it!) and so I thoroughly enjoyed writing this part :P! I also wanted to point out a few things you will not see the chapter's I write (and probably for the most part Puppet strings' chapters as well) will NOT feature:_

_Hinata carrying a torch for Naruto: Come on! After that much rejection girls give up on the guys they like, especially if they like someone else. Besides I always feel bad for Kiba in the stories where he has to fight with Naruto over Hinata and has to go through a lot of hardship. So, none of that!_

_Sakura/Sasuke: HELL NO! Sorry all you Sakura/Sasuke shippers out their just... no! I'm just gonna leave at that. _

_Shikamaru falling for Hinata: He's taken, obveusly.._

_Any who on review this chapter! so Puppet can write her chapter! P _


	6. Chapter SIX Mr Flute

Ok, so I thought I'd be nice and write a chapter, no matter how pathetic this turned out, I just wrote it so you guys know Im still alive and i still exist on here and stuff. Yes, Im no longer depressed, Iv dumped my boyfriend after figuring he was the cause of my depression. How you ask? easily. He woulddnt let me do ANY THING yes anything... so sad. Anywho, I wrote this and is dedicated to all of you guys who read and like this story. THANK YOU- frooomm Puppetstringgss

Chapter 6 Secret Character's P.O.V

What was he thinking? She would never like a guy like him. She couldnt.. she barely knew him. So he sat alone in him room practicing playing his flute. Shikamaru had been over earlier, but didn't stay long, he said he had to go to Inuzuka's house to before he went to meet that girl from Suna. He didn't know what came over him, but when he saw her his hormones went crazy.. it was a feeling no other girl in the village had ever gave him not even Sakura when they went out. The best part of this horrible dream was, that he coouldn't go to his bestfriend for help, seeing as he was pretty into it too.

He leaned against the headboard of his bed and looked around his room. Books.. Hinata liked to read, especially about medicine.. Mirror.. Hinata hated her reflection, even though he was a really pretty girl, his clothes thrown in random corners, he bet himself Hinata had neatly stacked clothes in her closet and a hamper to put her dirty clothes in. He sighed to himself 'I have to get my mind off of her..' he told himself. He strolled into the other rooms of his house.

He stepped into his kitchen and opened a cupboard. Ramen.. yeah..Hinata probably made some mean ramen.. just the right tempature, and not a single spot of a mess. He closed the cupboard and opened his fridge. Milk. He grinned to himself and his dirty thoughts, but quickly washed them away closing his eyes and shaking his head. "This is wrong.. all wrong I don't like her like that, she likes Kiba and that final. Shikamaru and Ino would kill me if I stepped in" he thought out loud. "Then again, what's the worst they could do?" he smiled to himself and pushed himself up.

He went to the front of his house and put his shoes on. He was about to leave when a picture caught his eye. He picked it up off the table and held the frame looking at it for what seemed like forever. It was a picture of him and his friends. In order from left to right it was, Kiba on Shikamaru's back who was wobbling over while Kiba laughed, and Akamaru barked around Shikamarus feet. Sasuke was pushing Naruto's hand away because Naruto trying to pinch Sasuke. Neji was about to put Kankuro's hat on even thought Kankuro barely noticed. Choji, Shino and Lee sitting in the tree above swinging their feet throwing rocks at everyone, and Kankuro sitting infront fixing his puppet with gears and tools and wires tangled together looking frustrated. They even managed to get Gaara in. Even though he was far off to the right side looking rather displeased at them all.

He smiled and put it down. He pulled his hand back but hit something causeing it to tip over and fall to the floor. "Shit" he hissed to himself kneeling down to pick it up. He gather it all in his hands and placed it on the table. Hed fix it when he got back. Suddenly he stopped again. It was another picture, it was his bestfriend. He'd probably put it there years ago when he came over for the first time. To him, love was weakness. He smirked down at the picture. "Well Im out to see Hina-chan now. Its everyman for himself, so youve always said." he said to the picture. "And just like always.." he began slowly stuffing the picture in his pocket. "I'll beat you to it.. Naruto."

* * *

(Hinatas view)

"How long do I have to wear it?" she asked Sakura. Hinata, after practice, immediatly changed out of it and into normal clothing. He father would flip if he saw her like that. "Well that bet WAS for a week, but me Ino and Tenten were talking and we decided, if you go up to kiba and kiss him tomorrow , tounge and everything, you can stop wearing it, if you dont, you have to wear it for a week like we said" Sakura smiled evilly. Hinata's eyes grew wide. "B-but K-k-kiba-kun.. he... he .. I-I cant" Hinata said blushing. Great.. her stutter was back.

"Come on.. You can either do it tonight at Tenten's dance party where we will leave you alone, or tomorrow, where you will have to deal with Shino and possibly Kurenai Sensei. BUT think of this: if you agree, at her party, or tomorrow we wont make you wear the suit" Sakura added with the creepy smile. Damn she was good at making deals. "W-w-what if I dont.." Hinata said worried. "Easy, you wear the suit and risk Neji walking by." Sakura leaned against the wall crossing her arms. Hinata sighed in defeat. There really was no SAFE way out. "F-fine.. I-i'll do it.." Hinata agreed closing her eyes.

Sakura stood up smiling. "Okay, well I gotta go now" She smiled. "By the way, way to go Hinata you really are startinng to get over your fears" She smilng opening the bedroom door. Hinata forced a smiled, as she too stood. "And use this" Sakura said turning and placing somthing on Hinatas desk through the small space between the door and the wall. The door clicked shut and Hinata took a deep breath, held then let it go. She looked at what Sakura placed on her scroll desk. A camera. Hinata half expected it to be something dirty, the she would need to dispose of a.s.a.p.

Half an hour later there was a knock at her door. "Yes?" Hinata called from her chair, she had been reading about medicine again, re-reading the same book 4 times, incase she had missed something. The door opened and Neji peeked in. "Hinata? Someone's here for you, should I let them in?" He asked. "Oh! Of course!" She said placing her book down on her lap. "Okay theyll be right here" he said closing the door and walking away.

Hinata thought for a moment as to who it could be but her thoughts were cut short by another knock. "Come in" She said standing up. The door slid open slowly reveiling a very nervous boy. "Reading about medicine again, I see.." he said grinning and closed the door behind him.

* * *

(Shikas view)

Shikamaru ran over to Temari and latched himself on her back with the scaredest expression she'd ever seen. "What's wrong with you?" she looked at him. Shikamaru blushed and looked away from her "Clearly Kiba's dogs dont like me.." Shikamaru had a huge whole in the back of his pants. "Ha nice boxers" Temari laughed. "Hey at least I wear under clothing!" Shikamaru let himself down and sat on the fountains edge.

Naruto had been walking by and stopped when he heaard Shikamaru make his comment. "You'd know eh you stalker" Temari splashed water at him. "You made me wet" Shikamaru said with a fake sad tone. "Ew Shika Watch what you say in public yeah?" Naruto said with a little laugh. "I shall" Shika said not aknowledging what he'd actually said. "Well, Im off so see ya guys" Naruto smiled and walked off.

"Bye Naruto!" Temari yelled and Naruto ran off. "Yea.. hello does the word 'Boyfriend' spark your memory?" Shikamaru asked waving a hand infront of Temaris face. "Where?" Temari pushed his hand away. "Funny.. funny.." Shikamaru replied. "Funny like your face" Temari giggled. "But you know you like it" Shikamaru said grabbing her hand and walking towards the park. "But of course" Temari sighed and walked along.

Shikamaru and Temari sat on the swings in an awkward silence. "Do you carry that thing everywhere?" Shikamaru asked refering to Temaris fan. "Yes, yes I do" she smiled. It fell quiet once again. "Um 'cuse me can we use the swings?" A boy no older then four asked. Shikamaru forced a smile. "Sure" he said standing. He grabbed temari's arm and pulled her with him. "Thank you" the boy said happily.

"Im bored now" Temari said. "Like you werent before" Shikamaru said dully. "Well yeah.. but now im REAAALLY bored.." she replied. "Well we could always go to .. my house..." Shikamaru blushed realizing what he'd said. Honesty, he didnt mean it like that. "I don't think my brother would approve" she said. Shikamaru pinned her against the wall and grinned. "he doesnt have to know.." he said.

'Whats getting into me?' He asked himself not really caring. 'What do I do now? I cant just back off pretending it didn't happen, that would prbaby freak her out if this hasnt' he said wishing he could turn back time. Damn the Inuzuka and his dirty magazines lieing about his room, and half heartedly tucked under his pillow BAH lazy pervert.

"Sorry Shika, not this time my brother's been a little jumpy lately, this would drive him mad" Temari said a little scared but definatly shocked, pushing him away. On the inside Shikamaru sighed but felt rather sad. He forced another smile. "Its Hmm" he mumbled, while backing up. "I uh.. gotta go now.." Temari said inching away from the wall and running off. "Tee! Wait!" Shikamaru yelled. Temari kept going as if she hadnt heard him. Shikamaru half sighed half groaned. "Great I definatly freaked her out god what is UP with me lately?" he said grumpily running after her.

"Tee!" he yelled again. He finally caught up to her at her apartment where her and her brothers were staying. She quickly unlocked the door and slammed it in his face. "I have work that needs to be done!" she yelled throught the door, and ran to her room. Shikamaru fumbled with the door handle but finally got it open. He ran to her door and was about to open it when an arm shot out and stopped him.

"Where do ya thing your goin?" A voice asked. Shikamaru looked up. He had to think twice befor realizing it was Kankuro. He was only coonfussed because he was in a while shirt, baggy black shorts and his face paint stuff was gone. "Seein' Tee whatta you think?" he said going for the handle again. "Nah shes upset right now and I think you caused it. Am I right?" Kankuro said grabbing Shikamarus shoulder and hitting his pressure point, practically shattering it from his grip.

Shikamaru croutched under the pressure. "If you let me see her I'd fix everything" he said trying not to fight back. He didnt want to start a fight with him, Temari would hate him forever and a half if he did. "Ah so you are the cause of her problems" Kankuro grinned adding a little more pressure. 'Shit he's killing my pressure ppoints think Shika think!' he told himself. "I just want to say sorry!" Shikamaru hissed out. Kankuro started walking forward, making Shikamaru walk backwards into the livving room thing. It was more of a room that conjoined the others.. but anyways.

Kankuro pushed shikamaru releasing him, but he fell onto the couch. "Now.. Tell me all about it" Kankuro said sitting in a chair beside the couch, and crossing his arms. "Why, You'd fucking try to rip me to pieces! And I'd have to kick you ass back to Suna" Shikamaru said standing up. Kankuro stood up and glared down at him. Shikamaru instantly glared back. "Just let me talk to Temari you asshole!" He said not breaking his glare. Kankuro grinned. "You know she's listening, dont you?" he whispered.

"Tee! Im sor-!" Shikamaru was cut off by Kankuros hand. "Its not that easy" Kankuro grinned. Shikamaru ripped his hand away and pushed him backwards and ran towards Temaris door. Kankuro pushed himself up from the floor and looked at the now broken, glass table. "Fucker" he hissing running and grabbing te back of Shikamarus shirt and pulled him back. He only got caught because he opened the wrong doors.

Kankuro spun him around and hit him square in the stomach. "Leave" Kankuro said glaring at Shikamaru. Shikamaru slowly pushed himself up and made his way to the door. Kankuro grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, pushing him against the wall. "Dont come back 'till Temari says so" he said before opening the front door and shoving Shikamaru out.

Shikamaru rubbed his arm and started walking off. "Fine ya'asshole.. I'll just call." he muttered to himself. "Stupid over-protective brothers.. Makin us guys do shitty jobs at being boyfriends.." he continued. He stopped and looked up at Temaris window when he was outside. "Nara." A cold shallow voice said. Shikamaru jumped and turned around.

"Jesus Gaara, kill me next time.." Shikamaru said lettingout a sigh of relief. Gaara tilted his head to the right a little. "..Not seriously... its a figure of speech.." Shikamaru added. "Hm" Gaara said. "Well.. .. uh... see ya!" Shikamaru said running away. Hell, I wouldnt wanna be around when Gaara figured out Shikamaru had made Temari sad either!

* * *

(Kibas view)

"Hey! Wassup Nejinater!" Kiba grinned. Neji gave Kiba an awkward look and stepped back a bit, kind of scared. "Oh here's your news paper, thought I'd save you a trip of having to walk, ya know?" Kiba grinned wider. "What's with the sucking up?" Neji asked suspisously. "And I made your favorite! COOKIES!" Kiba smiled. "Are you for real?" Neji asked pathetically. "If you want me to be" Kiba said winking. "Gah!" Neji jumped backwards with a grossed out look on. "Your not here to ask me out right!" Neji asked still scared. "Obveusly!...not.. haha! thats crazy talk my dear friend" Kiba laughed.

"Ok dude, what do you want... " Neji said shift a bit. "I wanna talk to Hinata" Kiba sad seriously. "Fine, fine come on" Neji said letting him in. "and .. do you really have cookies?" Neji asked trying to see if Kiba had them behind his back. "Yeah here" Kiba said pushing a box into Nejis stomach and walking past him not really paying attention. "Oh snap!" Neji said suprised that Kiba actually made them.

Neji knocked on the door. "Yes?" Hinata called. Neji stuck his head in. "Hinata? Someone's here for you, should I let them in?" he asked. "Oh! Of course!" she said happily. "Okay theyll be right here" he said turning around and looking at Kiba. "No funny business got it?" he asked. "Sure thing" Kiba said proceeding towards the door. He knocked lightly. "Come in" she said. Kiba opened the door and looked at her. He grinned looking at the book. "Reading about medicine again, I see.." he said smiling.

* * *

Thank you for read, next chapter will be posted soon! love you all. and I love Brent. cough moving on. Ill update my other chapters as soon as i write them! Lotta love- Puppet (psst.. review please!) 


	7. Chapter SEVEN Never get drunk lol

A/n: Lmao ok so, all the characters are OOC in this chapter lol ...yeah.. beware the swearing and attempted rape... ah .. well.. read and you'll understand thanks -

from puppet

oh yeah and thoughts are written in italic!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

(Kiba's POV)

Kiba was getting very uncomfortable. He and Hinata had been walking to TenTen's for and hadn't said a word since they left her house. The awkwardness was getting to be too much, so he was relieved when she turned to him "So… Have anyone special at the moment?" she asked as she began to walk closer to him, a little closer then he thought he could handle

Kiba sighed "Well there just happens to be someone." He said as they continued to walk.

Hinata smiled mischievously "Well? … What's this girl like?" she said in a flirty way and he was pretty sure she didn't mean to sound that way. He found her tone was a turn-on. Needless to say, he was starting to get uncomfortable… Again!

Kiba blushed slightly again "Well, she's really just a good person. She's there when she's needed. She's nice to everyone even if they're rude. I'll leave it there since I don't want to go on about her for ten minutes"

Hinata smiled and leaned in so close that their noses were almost touching "She sounds like quite the catch."

Kiba blushed even more "Yeah… she sure is." He rasped out.

Hinata proceeded to lean in closer and then "Yo mutt! What you two up to!" yelled Naruto running to catch up to them.

Hinata practically jumped away from Kiba when she heard the hyperactive teen "Oh h-hi Naruto-kun! Y-you almost g-gave me a heart-at-t-t-tack." She exclaimed as she clutched her hand over her heart.

_Shit!_ Kiba thought _Leave it to that bastard to ruin the moment!_ Then something hit him _Wait a minute… Did Hinata almost kiss me?_ That was it! Kiba was officially confused!

Naruto's smile seemed to broaden when he saw Hinata "Hey Hina-chan! Wasting your time with the mutt again, I see. You two on your way to TenTen's party?"

Hinata gave him a glare and smile combination, not that Naruto seemed to notice, but Kiba sure did "Yeah _Kiba_ and _I_ are heading going there together." She said in a sweet manner that Kiba saw right through, though nothing hit Naruto. "We were having a nice conversation when _you_ came just now."

Yet again, Naruto remained clueless.

"Naruto, where the hell have you been?" screeched a voice from behind him. It was Sakura and she seemed royally pissed, who was dragging an equal pissed Sasuke around. Although Kiba suspect the Uchiha heir was pissed for a completely different reason. "You were supposed to meet me and Sasuke back down the road!"

Sasuke sighed "Let it go Sakura. He's here now so let's just drop it." He drew lazily. He loosened out of Sakura's iron grip and approached the other three teens "Yo." He said with a slight wave of his hand.

Hinata greeted both Sasuke and Sakura, while Kiba nodded to acknowledge their presence, and Naruto just greeted them in his usually way.

Naruto grinned "Well… Since we're all going to the same place we might as well just all go together?"

Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata agreed to go along while Kiba just rolled his eyes. _There goes my alone time with Hinata!_ He thought to himself.

The five teens continued to walk to TenTen's and had minimal conversation which suited Kiba just fine. When they finally got there TenTen answered the door half in the bag.

"Hi you guys!" she slurred "Sh'mon right in." They all stepped in and TenTen proceeded to have drinks shoved in all of their hands, and get another for herself. "Drink up geys! And y'all betta 'ave fern! Or foon! Or howeva da 'ell ya say it!" and with that she walked away to find someone.

(Hinata's POV)

Hinata was standing by herself at the moment. Kiba had gone to get her a drink that didn't contain alcohol. "Why are you standing by yourself?" ask a voice from behind her, she turned around to find Sasuke _right _behind her "Isn't Inuzuka with you?"

Hinata looked down to the floor "Well… Kiba-kun w-w-went to g-get me a normal dri-drink." She stuttered so quietly that Sasuke barely heard her "Why are y-you not with Sakura-chan." She asked letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"You' gotta be kidding me." he said with a look that said 'isn't-it-obvious?' When he seemed to realize Hinata was serious he sighed. "I know she's your friend and all, but she's really annoying. She's been worse tonight because Chouji finally asked Ino out leaving Sakura the only girl chasing after me, well that I know of. I snuck away when I got free from her grasp." He said rolling his eyes

Hinata covered her mouth and giggled. She knew her pink haired friend was a little too forward for her own good, but she was nice to be around when Sasuke wasn't around. She was more herself then. The part about Ino made her smile _So, she finally found someone besides Sasuke. That'll probably prove to be helpful with Sakura moving on from Sasuke! _She though happily.

Sasuke smirked at her "You know you're cute when you laugh, you shouldn't try to cover it up." he said proceeding to remove her away from her face. "Your smile is even cuter."

Hinata's smile faded away and was replaced by a confused look. What the hell was going on! Sasuke never complimented her, hell he hardly even _talked_ to her. "Um… thanks I guess." She said awkwardly. She wanted to get away from him as soon as possible, because he was really giving her the creeps.

Luckily for Hinata, Kiba had returned right then with a Diet Coke for her. She immediately grabbed Kiba's hand "Well, it was nice talking to you Sasuke." She said as she led Kiba away, not even giving Sasuke a chance to respond. She led Kiba all the way to the other side of the house.

Kiba smirked "You seemed to want to get away from pretty-boy and quickly at that. May I be so bold as to ask why?" he questioned.

Hinata rolled her eyes "He was creeping me out! The guys never talked to me much and now he's saying I have a cut smile and giggle." She said slightly annoyed.

"Well, for what it's worth you're very good-looking, so he wasn't lying to you." Kiba said while grinning "It seems like pretty-boy was hitting on you, and for the first time got turned down. I wish I had a camera to capture the look on his face! Must have been classic."

Hinata giggled; though unlike she did with Sasuke she didn't cover her mouth. She never did with Kiba. She was just comfortable around him and did a lot of things with him she didn't do with others. Come to think of it, he was the only boy that she teased, made jokes with, and she never stuttered when she talked to him (Shino and Neji were the only other guys she could say the last one for). She remembered the agreement she and the bitches she called her friends had. "Um, Kiba… could you do me a favour?" she asked quietly

Kiba smiled "Sure, just tell me what it is." He said kindly.

Hinata leaned it so close that their lips were almost touching "Well…" she said in a flirty tone "How about you…"

"Hina-chan!" yelled Naruto, who by the tone of his voice had a little too much to drink.

Hinata snapped away from Kiba… AGAIN! _Shit!_ She thought to herself _Second time he's ruined the moment in the same night!_ "What is it Naruto-kun?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"I jus' wanna talk to ya! It's really really importan'!" he slurred.

Hinata turned to Kiba who was just sitting there looking very shocked "I'll be back in a minute or so." She said and leaned in to whisper "If I'm not back in 10 come and get me okay?"

Kiba snapped out of his daze and gave a small smile "Sure, no problem." He said, his smile turned to a glare when he looked at Naruto, and yet again he didn't notice a thing!

"'Kay lets go!" he exclaimed as he grabbed Hinata's arm and led her outside. He had originally led her to the front but went to the back when they found Kankuro and TenTen, well… you know what goes on at those types of parties!

When they had finally got to the back Naruto turned to her and smiled "Well, we're finally alone!" he slurred.

Hinata got scared "N-Naruto-to-k-kun I r-r-really want to g-go b-back inside n-now." She said fearing what he was planning to do.

"Ya don't 'ave to hide that you likes me 'inata. I know you want me. 'akura told ma the other day. So, just go wit da flow babe." He said as he pushed her against a tree and leaned into kiss her.

"L-let me g-go Naruto!" she whimpered. She closed her eyes tight and hoped to Kami that someone would come and get Naruto away from her. She the heard bones crack and something fall to the ground. Her eyes snapped open to see Kiba leaning over Naruto.

Kiba glared daggers at him "She said to leave her alone!" he hissed, his voice seeping with hatred.

TBC…

The Next Day

(Normal POV, The Sand Siblings House in Kohona)

TenTen was feeling very, very comfortable. She had an interesting dream involving Kankuro, who no one knew she was crushing on. She found it odd how she was extremely warm, so she decided to open her eyes. _Oh, it's just Kankuro_ she thought_ Just a very naked Kankuro._ That thought made her bolt up awake, causing Kankuro to wake up too.

Kankuro rubbed the sleep out of his eyes "What the…" he came to a stop when he saw TenTen _naked_ in _his_ bed. Flashes of what happened last night came back to him.

"Shit!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

If it wasn't bad enough Gaara went to go wake up his older brother and as usually didn't knock before going in "Kankuro, Temari says to…" He stopped in the middle of his sentence and just stared in shock at the scene before him.

To make matters even worse Temari, who was annoyed that it was taking Gaara so long to get Kankuro up decided to get him up her self "Gaara is it that hard to… Kankuro what the fuck did you do to TenTen!" she yelled harshly.

"I don't mean to be rude to Temari, but you know that old saying 'It takes two to milk a cow' or was it 'to do the laundry'?" Gaara pondered on that for a moment, while the others had a classic anime sweat drop.

Kankuro then threw his shoe at them in a rage "Get the fuck out!" he yelled at them.

Temari just glared at him "We'll discus this later." She hissed as she and Gaara left the room.

Kankuro turned to TenTen and sigh "I'm really sorry about this. I've never done anything like this before so it's kind of…"

"Uncomfortable?" TenTen offered, and Kankuro nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean… And Gaara was right about what he _meant _to say 'It takes two to tango' or in this case do the deed, and this isn't what I thought my first time would be like." She covered her mouth after she let the last part slip out. She knew a lot of people had done _it_ at her age, so she was half expecting him to start laughing his ass off.

Kankuro's jaw dropped. _Shit!_ He thought She's gonna hate me and Temari's gonna kill me! Plus knowing he took a girl's virginity in a drunken heat of the moment, made him feel like shit. "Okay, I'm really, really sorry about that. I know that it won't do much to make up for it, and I wouldn't be surprise if you never wanted to see me again… But could I at least try and make it up to you?" he asked hopefully.

TenTen smiled, Kankuro was being really sweet in this awkward situation "Of course." She accepted cheerfully… well as cheerful as she could be right now. "Well, since no one else probably will, how about you come and help me clean up at my place, along with kicking out anyone that's still there?" she suggested

Kankuro smirked "Sure, not like I have anything better to do." He teased.

"Well could you turn around so I can get changed?" she asked as she spotted her cloths in a hemp on the floor.

Kankuro grinned "What for, it's not like I haven't already seen you naked." He said playfully.

"Perve!" she said as she playfully punched him in the arm.

* * *

well.. heh that was it, and I'd like to ask you guy a question... D... 

Shall the next chapter get heated? or Should it be kept to fluff? heh, its up to you guys D!


	8. Chapter EIGHT Water Fight!

****

Chapter 8

Flashback

Kiba looked at the clock, it had only been 3 or 4 minutes and it seemed like foreeeeeveerr. "Hey" Tenten said sitting down on the couch beside him, smiling. "Eh.. hi.." Kiba replied, trying to be polite. "Why are you alone? I thought Hinata was..." Tenten trailed off lookin around the room. "Uh yeah, Naruto wanted to talk to her.." he said moving a tad bit further away. "Oh really" Tenten said her voice sound a little angered. 'That kid is messin' up our plan!' Tenten thought glaring at the wall.

"Um, Tenten.. are you ok?" Kiba asked with a half scared half worried look. Tenten slapped her hand down on his thigh grinning "Hunny im fine!" she said happily. Kiba winced at the sudden pain and moved back even more. "Sigh, Your a good listener more men should be like you" Tenten smiled patting Kiba's cheek. Kiba was so confussed at the moment, he didnt know wether to say thanks or to run to his mom crying.

"I gotta go though, ill see you around" Tenten stood up. "Uh b-bye.." Kiba said quietly. "Oh and if you see that Kankuro guy, tell him i wanna see him. I have something to settle with his b-i-t-c-h, BITCH sister!" Tenten waving. "Yeah.. ok.." Kiba said slowlly looking down at his watch. Hinata had been gone for over 20 minutes! What was she doing?

End flashback

'This kid has some nerve to disrespect a girl, let alone one whos never been anything but nice, and selfless. Some times I wonder if he acts stupid, or if he really is' Kiba wondered to himself. 'Ahg, if Hinata wasnt right there behind him I'd SO hit him. But right now I cant, I wont risk him ducking and me hitting her..' Kiba glared down to his so called "friend".

"W-what?" Naruto slurred. Kiba sighed. He didnt want to start anything but he knew himself better then that. He knew he'd never let ANYONE go, after hurting Hinata. "I believe the lady asked to be left alone, either do so, or I'll make you" Kiba said. "H'ok.. Kib.. kibby-cub.. cubby-kibes.. Kib... It'sss h'ok, You don' 'ave to be all brotherlyy an'mor' .." Naruto said with a crooked smile, placing a reasuring hand on Kibas sholder. Kiba pushed his hand off.

Naruto turned back to Hinata. Kiba growled lightly, as a warning. Naruto let out a rather annoyed sigh and turned around again. "I said I'd be-" He stopped, not from Kiba's fangs or angry yet determind glare or from Kiba grabbing the front of his coat, but from a certin someones cousin slowly approching. Kiba quickly glanced over his shoulder and turned to Naruto grinning.

"Whas up guys!" Neji said smiling. 'Aw fuck, hes wasted too' Kiba thought. "N-neji-niisan? A-are you.. d-drunk?" Hinata asked, still pinned between Naruto and a tree. "...possibly, Tenten told me the pop was spiked after I had finished my first cup.." he said smiling like a four yeaar old. "You know that she lied about that, right?" Kiba said using his free hand to flick the plastic cup in Nejis hand. Neji looked down at his cup--- just kidding that didnt happen, lol GOTCHA!...heh.. anyways.

Naruto turned back to Hinata. Kiba growled lightly, as a warning. Naruto let out a rather annoyed sigh and turned around again. He opened his mouth to talk but cut himself off when he was lifted up slightly off the ground. Kiba gripped the front of Naruto tighter so he would break free of his grasp. "Leave her alone, your lucky to even be her friend. She looks up to you, she respects you and you pull this shit? You don't do that to someone who admires you!" Kiba yelled as quiet as he could. "Huh? I wasn' gunna do an'thin bad" Was all naruto managed. "Shes in love with you, you dick! Haven't you clued in?" Kiba yelled, not caring how loud he was now.

Hinata burst out in tears and ran, as far and as fast as she could. She ran untill she reached the outskirt out the town, into an empty feild. She sat down and hugged her knees as she cried. She must have sat there for atleast a half hour before she heard footsteps approching her. She hugged her knees tighter and closed her eyes praying that whoever it as would go away. "Hinata." they said. Hinata was somewhat relieved at the voice. "Shino-kun .. please, leave me alone right now" Hinata said sniffling. "I believe Kiba wants to say a few words to you" Shino said. Hinata wanted to sink into the ground and dissapear.

Kiba could be such and idiot at times. No.. Idiot is a harsh word, lets say clueless. "Ill leave you two alone then.." Shino said turning waving a hand silently. Kiba sat down beside Hinata and laid his arms across his knees. He stayed quiet thinking of what he would say. 'I have to say something.. I brok eher promise of never telling Naruto.. she probably hates me' Kiba thought quickly glancing at Hinata.Meanwhile, Hinata had thoughts almost exact... 'I have to say something.. He thinks I still like Naruto. I have to let him know I dont' She stared at the grass.

Minutes passed. Neither saying a word, not making a single sound, except for Hinatas occasional sniffle here and there. Kiba sighed and stood up. Hinata looked over to where Kiba had been sitting 'Great he's leaving now. Just what-'. "I wanna show you something" Kiba said holding out is hand to help her up. Hinatas mind erased the negative thouht she'd been thinking seconds earlier. She reached out and took his hand and stood up. She blushed when he didn't let go, but kept walking toward the forest.

They walked for about half a mile before they walked into a huge clearing with a river down the middle. Kiba let go of Hinatas hand and walked to the river. Hinata used her sleeve to wipe her nose. She looked arounf while walking slowly over to Kiba. "This place.." Hinata said to herself. "I come here after practice" Kiba said pulling his shoes off.

"How did you find this place?" Hinata asked sitting down beside him, sticking her feet in the water. Kiba tossed his shirt on top of his shoes and jacket, and started working on his pants. Hinata looked away blushing. "I was playing with Akamaru and it was his turn to hid, and i found him here" Kiba said throwing his pants with his other stuff so he was left in his red boxers.

"I miss Akamaru, where'd he go?" Hinata said wiping her nose. "Mission with my mom and sister and their dogs" Kiba said sliding slooooowly into the river. "Why didnt you go?" Hinata asked turning back to him. "And miss hang with bug boy and you? no thanks" Kiba smiled stopping in the middle. "Come in" He said leaning his head to the left a little. "..n.. I cant, I dont have.." Hinata said fiddling with her fingers. "Come on!" Kiba smiled splashing water at her. Hinata screamed and used her arms to block, although.. it didnt work to well..

"Kiba, I cant!" she giggled. "Oh its only water, Ill turn around and you can wear my shirt!" he offered walking closer to her. "No I dont want to" she laughed. "..I promise to be nice.." Kiba said _innocently_. "Kiba, I dont want to!" she smiled. "Why not! Is it because.. you dont wanna get.. WET?" Kiba threw his arms around Hinatas waist. Hinata's stomach fluttered, and she blushed. She looked down and back at him clueing in. "No.. Kiba! Dont! Let me go!" she tryed to be serious but it was hard to, looking at him with his goofy grin.

"Heh heh.." Kiba smiled wider before spinning around, dragging a screaming Hinata into the water. Hinata came up and hit Kiba as hard as she could, but of course it had no effect on him. She laughed and dove at him in an attempt to tackle him. Kiba dodged her and ran away not very fast becasue he was going against the slow current. "Get back here!" she yelled laughing. "Im sorry!" Kiba yelled as Hinata jumped on his back and they both went under the water. Hinata held on as best as she could as Kiba thrashed around.

Kiba came up and flipped Hinata over his shoulder only to have her turn and tackle him again befor he could run. Kiba caught her and pinned her against the edge of the river. Hinata laughed. "I win" Kiba laughed. That was the most fun either of them had, had since forever. Kiba leaned down and put his forhead against Hinatas and sighed. He blushed and smiled. "Hinata.. Im really sorry about earlier" he said quietly. "I know, you told me" She said just as quiet. "No. I mean about telling Naruto" Kiba said pulling back from her a bit so he could look at her properly. He held her hands to let her know he really was sorry

"Oh.." Hinata said. She nearly forgotten about that. 'I. I have to tell him now.. it might be my only chance' Hinata thought. "Kiba.." Hinata said blushing even more. 'I can do this' She told herself over and over. "I.. I have to tell you something.." she kept adding. 'No backing out now Hinata, Come on your so close..' She said to herself. "Yeah?" he asked smiling. "...uh.." Hinata bit her bottom lip as she look up at him nervously. "...?" Kiba gave her a questioning look.

Hinata pulled Kibas hands down so he would be closer and pushed her lips against his. Kibas eyes widened as he blushed more then he ever did in his whole life. Kiba relaxed and leaned into it. But of course, Hinata broke away, and started at the water blushing. "W...was that yuor way of forgiving me?" Kiba asked in almost a whisper. "No,.." Hinata said looking up at him. "What was it for then?" Kiba asked. Hinata smiled, "Because" she began. "Im in love with you, you dick. Havent you clued in?"

A/n:So What if it was short, bite me lol I just wanted to quickly write a chapter so the other half of me could write a chapter! lol and i know it wasnt heated but i had a mental block so... please dont hate me.. lol please.. im begging.. lol


	9. Chapter NINE Omg, Hanabi!

_Shriveled.up.heart's Author's Note/ Warning: Since this fic is written by two different authors (Puppet strings dee, and shriveled up heart), you should know that our writing styles are different. So when Dee writes in Kiba's point of view, it's obviously going to be different then when I write in his point of view and same with any other character. There's also the fact that when I do a character's point of view it's probably in a different circumstance which will mean the character is going to act a little different, so please don't harp on us about it. I've also promised Dee that I will not kill anyone off which is very hard for me :'(. But I've been promised that our next story someone is going to die: D! I know that sounds really mean but I'm a depressing writer (you wouldn't guess if you meet me though lol). So, enjoy this chapter :D!_

..o0o..

**Chapitre Neuf  
**  
"Because" She began "I'm in love with you, you dick. Haven't you clued in yet?" she finished as she titled his head down. She leaned in and kissed him. After Kiba had gotten over the initial shock he began to kiss her back. Quite frankly, Kiba never thought that Hinata held any feelings for him in the romantic sense. He always thought that she'd only see him as an older brother. Therefore Hinata's confession was quite a pleasant surprise.

He traced his tongue across her lips, causing Hinata to moan. Kiba took the opportunity to dart his tongue into her mouth. He caressed her tongue with his own. At first Hinata's tongue lay there limp but after some coaxing she joined. Kiba couldn't believe how intoxicating she tasted; it was like vanilla and strawberries mixed together in the most irresistible flavor.

They parted for a moment to catch their breath. As Kiba examined her, he noticed that Hinata was blushing furiously, which didn't surprise him, and she had a cute little smile on her face. "You're not half bad Hina." he said with a cocky smirk. The statement earned him a playful punch.

Hinata crossed her arms across her chest and pouted "You're big ol' meanie!" she complained, as her eyes drifted their sights to a bush nearby.

Kiba's head flew back in laughter. "The last time some one called me a meanie I was, like.. 7!" he choked out in between laughs.

Hinata looked him straight in the eyes, still pouting "Well, I guess someone should have informed you a _long_ time ago!" she whined.

Kiba sighed in defeat. He knew he couldn't resist her when she pouted, he found it absolutely adorable when she did. "Hyuuga, you're lucky you're cute!" he admitted as he leaned in to claim her lips. Hinata had apparently forgiven him for his cockiness, for she was kissing him back quite passionately.

"KIBA! WERE DA 'ELL YA GO!" shouted what sounded like Shikamaru… a very intoxicated Shikamaru.

Kiba and Hinata separated like lightning had struck in-between them "Bob Saget! What are we gonna do? If he comes over here and sees me with you he's gonna think we…well… you know! And it'd probably get from Shika to your cousin! And Neji would skin me alive!"

Hinata blushed at what Kiba suggested. An idea struck her like glass vase dropped on her head "I'll hide in that bush and you stay here and chat! Call me out when they're out of hearing distance." she explained as she jumped behind a bush.

Before Kiba could say anything Shikamaru and Temari came into view "There ya are ya bastard!" Shikamaru slurred as he slapped Kiba on the back "Why ya'll wet?" he asked when he noticed the water dripping off of him.

Kiba remembered the water fight he had with Hinata and just said the first thing that came to mind "I was hot and wanted to cool off."

Temari gave him an idiotic grin "Why would ya need ta cool off?" she said in a flirtatious tone. Kiba hated Temari when she was drunk, she'd flirt and harass unsuspecting victims. He distinctly remembered, an incident that happened back when he was dating Ino (their first date to be exact) and when Temari was single. They were at a party taking place at Sakura's when Ino had asked him to get them both a drink. He had gotten up and walked over to the other side of the room Temari forced herself on him and was trying to make out with him. To make a long story short Temari and Ino didn't talk to each other for months after that

Obviously Shikamaru was way to drunk to notice "Yeah! Why?" he asked. The one thing Kiba could never stand about Shika when he was drunk (and he wasn't himself) was that his IQ dropped all the way to 55. He would stumble around like and idiot and not get the most obvious things, quite frankly he was a worse drunk then Naruto.

Kiba sighed "Because I felt like it!' he groaned

Shikamaru laughed "You're such a tight-ass. I mean really you need to get laid! So just walk up to Hinata and just tell her once and for all that you want her to touch your penis!"

Kiba blushed furiously. He could only imagine how much Hinata was blushing, because he doubted that the bush served as a good sound barrier. Sure that would be nice if she did but- Great! Shika had gotten his mind in the gutter again! Another reason why Kiba didn't like Shika drunk… Unless Kiba was drunk as well. Just as he was about to rebuttal, Shika and Temari became uninterested in Kiba, and if he heard correctly they were going "somewhere more private" and with that they stumbled away.

Still blushing Kiba turned to were Hinata was hiding. "They're gone." He said loud enough that only she could hear.

When Hinata fully emerged from the bush, she was redder then a beat. "U-um…o-o-k-kay." She stuttered quietly. She walked over to were Kiba was and looked down as she fiddle her fingers.

Kiba blush even more "Um Hinata, don't worry about what Shikamaru. I would never want you to touch me there, I mean not that I wouldn't want you too and that it wouldn't be nice but-" he stopped himself and took a deep breath. "Okay what I mean to say is, I would never make you do anything to make you uncomfortable."

Hinata looked up and smiled "That's very sweet of you Kiba." she whispered and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Kiba smiled and scratched the back of his head "So… I guess that killed the mood eh?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Hinata said as she nodded in agreement.

"Want me to walk you home?" he offered her along with his hand

Hinata smiled "Yes, that would be nice." She replied and she entwined his fingers with his.

After kissing Kiba good-night, Hinata practically ran to her room in the manor. She prayed to god that she was there before Neji was, because her father would freak if she was later then someone from the branch house. She didn't know why, but her father was weird like that.

When she got to her room she found Hanabi sleeping on her bed with tear stained eyes. Hinata took her sisters unconsciousness as an opportunity to change into her night clothes. When she was finished she sat on the bed next to where Hanabi lay. Just as she thought her sister's eyes flew wide open at this action. "Onee-chan, you're finally home!" she exclaimed as she flung her arms around Hinata and began crying again.

Hinata stroked her back as a way to calm her. "Hana-chan, what's the matter?" she asked her younger sister when she stopped crying

Hanabi frowned "Konohamaru-kun doesn't like me. He likes Moegi." She replied sadly. "I just don't get why he could like her over me! She doesn't even like him! I mean I'm going to be the rookie of the year and all the twit does is fix her hair!"

Hinata frowned herself slightly "Hana-chan, how many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't speak ill of others!" she scolded; she knew it wouldn't do much but it was worth the effort.

Hanabi sighed "I can't help it Hina-chan! I mean even when the tart fixes her hair she still isn't even that pretty! I mean I'm nothing extraordinary, but I think I'm a little more pleasing to the eyes!" she reasoned. After she thought for a minute she seemed to realize something "Then again, if I was prettier Maru-kun would like me and not _her_" she added, mentioning that girl as in she were poisonous. Her eyes began to swell with tears, and she started to cry again.

Hinata held her sister close "Hana-chan, you need to give Konohamaru a little time. When he's a little bit older, I bet you he'll she you for the beautiful and kind person you truly are." she said in a comforting tone.

Hanabi gave her sister a bright smile "You're right Hina-chan, I just have to give him some time! When he's a little more mature he'll realize how much better I am that that fugly bitch!" she exclaimed!

Hinata gasped "Hana-chan! You know that-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know exactly what you're gonna say! Now let's get some sleep." Hanabi said as she pulled Hinata's bed sheets off and hopped right in

"Alright Hana-chan, just sleep in my bed with me and not even ask!" Hinata sighed sarcastically.

"You know you were gonna let me sleep with you any way, so shut your trap and get in!" Hanabi ordered with a cocky smirk

"Fine, fine!" Hinata agreed as she crawled into her bed. She talked to Hanabi until sleep took them both.

..o0o..

**Puppetstings:** Ok, i really didn't want it to get to this but... IM ON KNEES BEGGING! PLEASE REVIEW!  
**Shriveld:** TT k.. shes not. shes just stupid.  
**puppet:** ok, so I want reviews.. LOTS! But none about spelling because were only 15.. we can't spell big words like Prophylatics.. thats only big word i can spell. but anyways, I demand reviews!  
**Shriveld:** Anyways, next chapter should be up in like.. an hour or two  
**Puppet:** REEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIEWWWWWWWWWWW! OR ILL WRITE A CRAPPY CHAPTA!  
**Shriveld:** throws soap get writting or I'll ban you from eating cinnamin buns for a month! NOW SAY THE LINE!  
**Puppet-** ...Ok... cries My.. next chapter will be ..funny... sniffle.. I want reviews... pwease...  
**Shriveld:** We promise it'll be up alot sooner then this chapter was! drag puppetstrings off and forced her to write


	10. Chapter TEN Definatly Not Blood Brothers

Well Here It Is...

Chappie 10

**Kiba's P.O.V**

I blushed a huricane. "Ah.. Hinata, don't worry about what Shikamaru said.. I would _never _want you to touch me there, I mean not that I _wouldn't_ want you too and that it wouldn't be nice but-" I stop. was making an ass of myself. I took a deep breath and continued. "Okay what I _mean _to say is, I would never make you do anything to make you uncomfortable." I smiled pathetically.

Hinata looked up at me and I couldn't move. She leaned in close to me "That's very sweet of you Kiba" she whispered and gave me a quick kiss on my left cheek. I flew, I knew Hinata was understanding but this time it was different, I don't understand it either, but it felt great that she didn't care about my friends stupidity.

I smiled (and blushed) and scratched the back of my head innocently "So… I guess that killed the mood eh?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah, pretty much." Hinata said with a short laugh at the end, nodding her head.

_Bob saget! I'm gunna kill shika for wreaking my fun._

I stared down at her, and after a short awkward silence, I spoke up. "Want me to walk you home?" I asked holding my hand out for her.

Hinata smiled sweetly "Yes, that would be nice." She grabbing my hand and entwining our fingers. My brain officially shut down I'm so happy. I walked a little closer to her, and pulled her closer. I think she noticed, but I don't care.

**----------**

We'd been walking for ten minutes and neither of us had said a thing. I don't know about her, but after what just went on, I can't think of anything smart to say. I just looked down at her smiling. Every so often she'd look up at me, and I'd either look away stupidly, or pretend there was something interesting in her direction.

Finally we reached the outskirts of the forest. I head towards the tree for a quick what ever I could get. Maybe some pie heh..heh..heh..- No! I.. can't.. It's Hinata, she way to innocent for that.. Although.. If I try...

_Kiba you perverted asswipe! Can't you think of someone other yourself! _My mind told me. I know it's wrong but .. I can't see me just leaving her on her doorstep. I have to get somewhere tonight! _Yes you can just drop her off! and YOU WILL! If you really want to win her over, just walk her home tell her goodnight and kiss her cheek if you can't help it! _Shut up brain!

...I have to stop arguing with myself, It'll land me in a mental institusion eventually!

"Kiba!" Hinata yelled. I shook my head and stared down at her dazed.

"Uh..y-yeah?" I said smiling.

"You looked a little.. um.. mad.. or something.." Hinata blushed. I stopped walking under the tree. Hinata stopped and turned to face me. I smiled at her and pulled her closer. I dropped her hand and I saw the quick flash of sadness over her but she tried to cover it up with curiosity.

I pull my sweater and put it over Hinata shoulders. "Youre gunna freeze.. your dripping wet" I smile, putting my arms around her waist pulling her into a hug.

"I didn't know you were so innocent Kiba.." she said wrapping her arms around my shoulder.

I sigh. "Im not, really. I'm just trying to win you over and be macho" I admit. Hinata giggled. I rested my head on her sholder.

I sighed and began to think of things to say. A million things flashed throught my mind. None of which im proud to admit with Hinata around. One of my sisters ex-boyfriend popped into my head, and i laughed a little. Two seconds later I mentally kicked myself for laughing openly. I looked over to Hinata who looked up at me confused. I smiled and decided to use that thought as a speech starter.

"Hey.. Hina?" I ask forcing down another laugh.

"Yeah?" she asked lowering her arms from around my neck and placed them on my arms.

"Uh. Suppose I follow you home.." I start. "Would you.. uh..keep me?" I ask with my stupid crooked smile. Hinata giggled.

"Is that what the laugh was about?" she asks. "Your such a goof.." I dont answer I just laugh more.

I let one arm drop to my side, careful to keep one around her waist. "C'mon its getting late..._er _then it already is.. your cousin would kill me if you were out any later" I start walking in the direction of the Hyuuga house.

**----------**

"Um, Shikamaru?" Temari said laying on the roof beside her lazy boyfriend.

"Hm?" was all she got for an answer.

"Do you like me?" she asked sitting her self upright to look at him.

The party had ended some time ago and after pokeing fun at Sasuke for having spilled vodka on his shorts (making it look like he'd wet himself), Tenten for acting like such a virgin, and Kiba for swimming alone, they had ended up on a roof top 10 houses away from Tenten's house.

Shikamaru sighed and sat up. "You know I do" he said leaning in to kiss her. Temari turned away from him.

"No. I mean, do you really like me.. Not as just someone to do stuff for you." she said moving away a little.

Shikamaru looked at Temari with anger and confusion "Temari -"

"No! Don't just shrug this off again!" Temari yelled dropping Shikamarus hand from her own. "Do you like another girl?" she asked in a sad, almost crying tone.

"Look, Temari-" Shikamaru cut himself off. Temari stood up and jumped to the next roof over.

"Then.. maybe you should chase after her love" she said turning to face him.

"Temari c'mon, don't do this again" Shikamaru said standing, ready to follow her.

"You have 5 seconds to think of a good reason why I shouldn't" she said looking over her shoulder to find the buildings edge.

"5.." for every number she counted

"4.." she took another step,

"3.." towards the building egde

"2.." ready to jump and run.

"1.." Temari looked a shikamaru sadly, and when he didn't answer she turned and jumped off the side, and ran.

Shikamaru would have chased after her, if her didn't know her brother would kill him.

He would have called out for her.. if he didn't already know she wouldn't listen.

He'd have thought of something if he didn't already know he was screwed.

He's have said he love'd her.. if he didn't already know he didn't..

**----------**

(Kiba pov again)

The dreded doorstep- actually the dredded gate came into very close view.

"So um.. here you are.. at home" I say not realizing my stupidity.

"Kiba your house was way back there.. you didn't have to walk me.. Although I'm.. kinda happy you did" Hinata smiled.

"Yeah well my mom would beat the crap out of me if I left you to walk alone.." I smile.

Hinata reached down and grabbed my hand. Not something I expected but I still loved it!

"Kiba I had lots of fun tonight.." Its the first time all night I notice she had dropped her stutter.

"Ah.. Me too Hinata" I smiled. There was an awkward silence. It wasnt short.. but it was long either. "So um.. I guess this is it.." I say looking past Hinata, but then back to her.

"Yeah.." she says looking at the ground. "Ah, good night Kiba" Hinata says kissing my cheek and turning to walk away.

_Damnit Kiba your sssoo slow! _You shut up brain! we already had this discussion alooong time ago.

I stare at her walk away up the path to her house. I turn to leave, but not even one step and it hit me like a rock. I turn and pushed upen the huge gate and ran up to her. "Hinata! Hinata!" I yelled just loud enough for her to hear, but not enough to wake anyone. She turned right as I caught up to her and grabbed her hands.

I look right at her and she knows thers something bothering me. "What is it Kiba-kun?" she asks freeing her hands from mine.

"Uh I know this gonna sound REALLY retarded but. uh.." I notice Hinata starting to blush. I have no clue why, I mean it's not like im asking her to bare my children! "We are uh... together right? Like I mean as in like- " Im cut off by her finger at my lips.

"Kiba you big goof!" Hinata giggled hugging my waist.

"What! Im serious! I wanna know!" I laugh a little.

"Of course, silly" Hinata smiled up at me.

"Ha, Silly.. no one says silly anymore.." I mumble to myself. "Hey uh, tomorrow, you wanna come over for a bit?" I ask looking down at her.

"Oh.. o-of course" she says blushing a little .

"Great! so uh, I guess I will see you tomorrow then! Uh- after practice I mean.. well I mean at practice to but-... shit." I say looking at the ground. Hinata giggled again.

"Kiba go home! Get some sleep, you really need it" she said smiling.

"Yeah uh.. I'll go and do that... just.." I trail off. Hinata looked at me questioningly. "You dind't let me say goodnight.." I look at her and notice her instant blush and expression of worry.

"Uh yeah well I um.. ah.. well-" I cut her off by kissing her.

It seems like the only chance to 1.kiss her, and 2.stop her before she says sorry. It's the greatest excuse. This makes up for not kissing her at the tree. I really should stop before this leads to a serously awkward family meeting with her father.. or worse.. Neji.

I broke off and smiled at her "So uh.. 'night Hina."

"ah.. oh, goodnight.." she turns and very shyly walks to her door. I turn and head towards my home rather pleased with myself.

"Im watching you." I stop and my eyes widen.

"And I, you." I reply turning around changing my state to normal.

"All I have to say to you is you'd better not hurt her" Neji said stepping out of the shadows.

"Wouldn't dream of it. But coming from someone who almost killed her in the chunin exams isn't really a thought to pass." I smirked at him as he turned and walked into his house.

I continued my journey home, keeping my sences sharp incase someone decided to jump out of nowhere again.

**----------**

I safely make it home and after a thousand dogs tackleing my and taking my knees out and licking my to death, I mange to get them away and safely stand on my own two feet.

I walked down the hall and notice the tv is on in the living room. My pulse races as pictures of my angery mother waiting up for me flash throught my head. I turn in and of course theres Hana asleep on the couch. I sigh and walk over to her.

"Hana.. wake up.." I poke her shoulder.

"BACK OFF BITCH!" she jumps and her hand collides with my face. I stand there eyes wide, with my cheek burning with pain. "Oh jezz, Mutt its only you.." she says sitting back down.

"Wish I could say the same" I mumble rubbing my stinging cheek. "Where's mom" I ask sitting down ripping the remote from her.

"On a date" Hana says ripping it back and she turns the tv off. My jaw drops and I stare at my sister walking out of the room.

"What the- WITH WHO?" I yell jumping up to follow her. She stops and turns to me smirking.

"Shino's dad" she says before walking into her room.

I scream. This isn't good. My best friends dad, CAN NOT be dating my mom. That's like rule number one in the best freinds handbook! It's so wrong! What if they want to get-

"Take a shower too, dirty mutt... you reak of Hinata. Mom wouldn't be to happy" my sister says before closing her door again. she's a bitch. Literally.

I shrug her off and head to my room. If mom's gunna be dating Shibi Aburame, then I can reak of who ever I want! I reach for my zipper to pull my sweater off and realize- Hinata still has it. Damn.

_Oh well Kiba, you can get it tomorrow. _Yeah.. it's only Hinata. I can get it back tomorrow. I head to my dresser to find a sweater to wear tomorrow. All I can find is my stupid little academy sweater and im SO not wearing it! Maybe I should check dad's stuff...

I head to my moms rom and sneak over to her closet. I pull out a box and rip the top open. Nothing but old pictures and stupid "I love you" cards. I pull out another and its the same.

"what are you doing in here?" Someone says. I jump and turn.

"Im looking for dad's old sweaters or something... what do YOU want?" I ask shoving the boxes back in the corner of my moms closet.

"Wondering why Hinata was in moms room." Hana leaned on the door frame. "

Haha. Funny. But really, where's dad's stuff" I say standing up.

"you think mom would keep his stuff? Your daft." she said.

"But... I did keep a few things.." she said thinking.

"Any sweaters, or jackets or anything?" I ask walking over to her.

"Maybe one or two.. I can't remember.. I haven't look at that stuff since the day he left." she says walking down the hall to her room.

"Uh.. Can I look?" I ask following her again.

"I suppose. If you find any you like, you can keep it. It probably wouldn't look good on me. Plus, I doubt dad gave you things, that would be of much use now." She said flopping down on her bed. "Under my bed" she said lifting the side of her blanket. I grab a huge box and pulled the lid off.

"I remember making this.." Hana smiled picking up the little picture frame that was on top. I looked like it was done by a four year old. I mean, it was made of popsicle sticks.. "Don't you?" she asked holding it up for me to see. Sure enought there was my name scribbled along the bottom beside Hana's.

"Not really..." I say confussed.

"Yeah.. you were only 3 at the time" she smiled putting the frame on her beside table.

I looked back down at the box and notice some back material. I started picking things out of the box not really look at them. Finally I got to the black material. "Oh.. I remember that.. Dad left it on my bed when he left.. I wore it almost everyday.. Untill I realized dad really didn't want to come back." Hana said looking at the sweater sadly.

"Uh.. If you dont want me to wear it I wont.." I said looking at her questioningly.

"Nah, it's ok. Uh.. just leave that stuff out, I'll put it away" Hana smiled.

"Uh, ok then." I stood up and made my way to my room.

I place the sweater on my dresser and lay down on my bed. Akamaru jumps up and onto my stomach. "Hana sure is emotional now-a-days.. I wonder whats up with her" I say stratching Akamarus fur. "C'mon boy, we gotta get some sleep Sensei want's us up early for training tomorrow" I say flipping onto my side and pulling the blankets up to my chin. Akamaru barked in aknowledgement.

I didn't really want to be up when my (most likely tipsy) mother walked in with a certin someone for "a cup of coffee". So I forced myself to sleep hoping tomorrow would have even better events then tonights.

**----------**

I woke up to Akamarus frezing cold nose pushing at my cheek. "What is it boy?" I mumbled opening my eyes to a bright room. Akamaru barked and i checked the time. "OH SHIT!" I jumped up and scrambled for clothes. I was definatly gunna be late for practice!

_Why the hell didn't mom wake me up?_ I asked myself zipping up my fathers sweater and running to the kitchen, tripping over dogs. I looked into the living room and saw the most disturbing thing I think I'd ever see in my life. I nearly gaged.

My mom and Shibi were SLEEPING TOGETHER on _MY_ couch! Like, it was MY couch! I claimed it as my own! I even told my sister to keep off it! But they- they were.. Oh God they better not make me n Shino brothers! I don't want my best friend to be my brother, it's to weird!

Oh God.. get me out of here! I'm already late anyways!

**----------**

Aight, im serious this time! I want reviews! I demand a minimum of 10 before I continue on to the next chapter! YOUVE BEEN WARNED!

Ps- me and Shriveld will most likely be bringing in random characters that weve either forgotten about (ie- Tenten, Sasuke, Ino, Etc!) or Character yet to have been broght in, or were only slightly mentioned! (Ie- Kankuro, Gaara, Deidara! lol jk about him..) anyways, you'll never find out unless you review, and I get 10!

Also note this:

Ok, Stop correcting my damn grammer! I go to school to learn punctuation, and how to spell damn it! I don't need you helping me! ESPECIALLY if its a common MSN mistake (Ie- Ur instead of You're) No one cares! It's still understandable right! So why complain! Your just waisting both of ours time!

Now. Ending on nice terms, I hope you enjoyed my chapter.


	11. Chapter ELEVEN This is twistedly sick

Oh my gosh this story is actaully being updated.

* * *

Kiba feverely scurried to the training grounds. What he had just witnessed was something most boys would have a nervous break down from. No growing boy should have to witness his mother in such a... REPLUSIVE position. If he could scrub his brain with soap right now he WOULD! When he finally returned back to reality, he noticed that he was: (a) the first person to arrive, or (b) he was in the wrong area of the training ground. Since he knew Shino was never one to be late so he was going to have to go with option (b)

For once in his miserably life Kiba wished he was first to show up. Shino would shit bricks. Not that his face didn't already look like he does- 'Stop it!' Kiba yelled at himself. There was no need for him to get angry with his best friend. "I bet you he doesn't even know yet. Betcha he thinks his old man is out on a mission, betcha he thinks his old man is innocent!" He laughed down to Akamaru. Of course Kiba hadn't noticed his puppy had wandered off to once again. "Where does he keep going? He makes me sound like an idiot for talkin' to myself." He stopped walking. He was glad no one was around to hear that last comment. He didn't need another person poking jokes at his daily stupidity.

"You must be a pretty big moron if you're from a clan that has heighten senses and you can't even figure out where your own dog ran off to." chided a voice from behind him.

When he turned to face him he knew the chump all to well. It was one of those Sand siblings. Kankero? Kunkuro? Kankuro? That was it! Kankuro, the guy that had a serve case of puppetphilia. What the hell was he doing here? "Shut the hell up jerk off! Shouldn't you be back in Suna kissing your homicidal brother's ass? Or getting freaky with one of those puppets you're so found of."

"Well gee, someone's a little touchy today. Alls I was saying' was that you need to pay attention s'more. Cheese and rice, don't' get angry." Kankuro walked over and smacked Kiba on the back. "Lighten up a little you're like acting like some fool."

Yeah. Easy for him to say. His mom wasn't getting' done by his best buds dad, and no body was stalking him calling him retarded.

"I got a lot of stuff going on. I got to go to practice before I'm late." Kiba wiggled out of Kankuros death grip.

"Yeah, no, right. Me too. Well, kind of. Gaara wants to meet up at Ichiraku's but hell if I know where that is!" Kiba sighed. Goddamn tourist. If they don't know where they're going then they should just stay home! Like Shibi... he should've stayed home... Kiba glared at the ground, shaking a fist at it. Kankuro could safely say it was an awkward moment.

"So... Your place or mine?" He asked awkwardly as sort of a way to ease the tension.

Kiba scrunched his nose in confusion "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kankuro shrugged. "To be perfectly honest I have no idea, a few of the guys back in Suna say it when they try to break the Ice." he replied earnestly

"I think you're using it the wrong way." Kiba replied as he laughed slightly at Kankuro's expense

"That wouldn't be the first time." He replied laughing at his own naivety. 'At least it's not awkward any more. I'd rather have a my ego bruised then be in a tense situation.'

"C'mon I'll show you where you got to go. I late everyday anyways." Kiba smiled.

"Sweet deal!" They headed off in the reverse direction, and walked in silence. After a few yards Kiba sighed loudly, unknown to him it was out loud. Kankuro looked over, but didn't question. But after a couple more yards he noticed that Kiba looked like he was fighting with himself. "Yo, what's your damage?"

"You really want to know?" Kiba asked. 'Wait, if I tell him, he'll ask more questions, and more questions mean more remember the Shibi, and more Shibi means more mental images of the nasty, and that means more creepy mental images of naked mom!' he panicked. "AND I DON'T WANT TO PICTURE HER NAKED!" He cried out.

"What the fuck, buddy!?" Kankuro doubled over laughing. Kiba turned red.

"Who's naked, and why do they repulse you??" Kankuro said finally recovering.

"Um...Jennifer..." Kiba lied, nonchalantly looked around him.

"Who's jenny?" Kankuro teased him.

A sign to the left of Kankuro way off in the distance caught his eye, and he said the first thing he saw on it. "Oh... you know... Tom called Lava life Monday... and met Jennifer... Thursday... eh... he sent me the dirty pics she sent him... nasty, nasty girl..." he coughed awkwardly.

Kankuro pondered on this for a moment. "When you say nasty do you mean nasty looking or you just NASTY?"

"... Both?" he responded awkwardly

Luckily for him Kankuro didn't seem to notice anything weird about his replied. "Aw dude, that's just down right gross! Tell Tom to stay away from Lava life like the plague."

Kiba laughed uneasily. "Yeah... Will do!"

"So..." Kankuro began as he crossed his arms across his chest. "We gonna get to this joint sometime today or what?"

"Oh, yeah, that! We'll be there in no time." and with that he sauntered his way to the Noodle stand, checking every so often to see if his companion was still behind him.

"So here we are!" Kiba said doing the jazz hands thing, as if Ichirakus was a new thing.

"Ohhh, I was here like 2 days ago! My hotel is like, right up the street, right there!" Kankuro sighed in amazement, and pointed to a building down the road.

"You couldn't remember that!? Its Like 5 minutes away! Dude, you call ME the dumb one??" Kiba yelled.

"Well... I... I saw you and wanted to talk... but you kept running of and before I knew it I was lost! I, I didn't mean to! And I wasn't lying. I really didn't know how to get to Ichirakus from where we met up." Kankuro mumbled nervously, and cringed like a puppy getting scolded for peeing on the carpet.

Kiba's eyebrows rose high up on his forehead. "What do you mean you wanted to talk to me?"

Out of absolutely NO WHERE, Kankuro grabbed Kiba forcefully kissed him.

Kiba was absolutely flabbergasted. He pushed the boy off and screeched "Okay that's it! STOP THE STORY RIGHT HERE!"

Kankuro eyebrows furrowed. "Dude, that's not in the Script." he said as he jabbed the very neatly collated spiral bond script.

"I really don't give a flying fudge if it's not!" Kiba shrieked as he threw his script on the ground getting it very mucking to the authors' distaste. "What the hell is going on with this story? It's a KibaHina not a KibaKanky! Besides didn't you randomly hook up with Tenten a few chapters back? And now all of the sudden you're gay. I'm really against using msn speak in real life but seriously WTF?!"

"Didn't you get the memo?" Kankuro asked as he whipped out his cell phone and scrolled to a text that all the characters had received earlier that day. The authors decided to randomly continue this, but since they felt that this story had more plot holes then a Maple-Leafs jersey in a moth infested closet they decided to fan fiction as outrageous as possible for their own amusement."

"Why didn't get a message!?" Kiba cried, fumbling around in his pockets for his phone. When suddenly it hit him- His phone was in his other coat! ...And Hinata still had it! "CURSES!!" He shrieked to the sky.

"Buddy, buddy, buddy, chill... The two nut jobs that are writing this said its only temporary" Kankuro patted his back reassuringly.

"Only temporary? ONLY TEMPERARY? WHY DO YOU TRUST THEM? THEY MADE YOU GAY! HOW DO YOU KNOW TEMPORARY ISNT A LIE?" Kiba screamed.

"Well, I'm pretty indifferent. So I'm good either way." Kankuro sighed.

"Would you listen to yourself? The Kanky I know wouldn't take this so lightly!"

"Dude. Kada wrote it in for me to say that, not like I really mean any of it." Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"Oh. Yes. Well I suppose that's true." Kiba looked at the ground again.

"H-Hey, is it my cah-cue yet?" stammered Hinata who has been waiting for her cue patiently for quite sometime.

"Hinata! Have you heard about this?" Kiba demanded fervently.

Hinata looked slightly puzzled. "Yeah, the auh-authors Kada and Kay sent us all a text tah-today. Didn't you... Oh that's right, I still hah-had your coat which your phone was i-in. Kah-kind of ironic nah-no?"

Apparently Kiba wasn't seeing the humor in that statement being the big baby he - "HEY! I CAN HEAR THAT!"

The narrator completely ignores this and decides to move along with the interruption.

"Kiba, yah-your better off ig-ignoring that stuff." Hinata whispered quietly.

Kiba's face turned red. "You wouldn't be so calm if YOU got turned gay."

Hinata looked pissed. "You think YOU'VE got it bad?! You've OBVIOUSLY haven't read much of the script for the rest of this chapter then."

"It's true!" Kada giggled to herself. Everyone except Kay ignored her. Kay giggled along although she would like to remind Kada that this isn't a self-insertion and to get the hell off the set!

Kankuro nodded. "Yeah man, she's a bit worse off then us. Here look." he said as he flipped to the part in script Hinata was referring to.

Kiba's jaw almost touched the ground. "But that is so OOC!? Why the hell would they even write that? Besides its scientifically IMPOSSIBLE!"

Hinata groaned. "If that's not bad enough, they're playing around with the idea that I end up a drugged up hooker in Brazil."

"Hey guys can we get back to the script here? I don't want to wait for my part and be in this chapter any longer then I have to." Sasuke shouted from off screen.

"You shut the hell up, and we need to talk after this, mister!" Kiba yelled.

Kankuro cleared his throat, and went back to kissing Kiba. Kiba forced himself to comply and just take it.

Flowers randomly appeared and Kankuro's eyes glazed with tears of happiness. "Kiba... After seeing you today in you grotesque jacket you had to have picked up from a good will, I realized that I was utterly in love with you."

"Stupid PMSy authors." Kiba muttered under his breath and shall be reminded that we can make the script a lot worse for him. Kiba made a slight screeching sound. "I mean... Zoh my gawd! I have just realized that it has been you I have longed to be with all this time and not Hinata."

"So... your place... or mine" Kankuro asked as he suggestively wriggled his eyebrows.

"Why bother with a place when... we... can..." Kiba inhaled deeply as he continued with what better be a lot more passion. "Get it on right here." he finished as he pounced onto Kankuro.

Hinata as innocent as people view her, was hiding inside of Ichirakus and had witnessed the whole, hot, steamy make out session. She stared wide eyed, and flushed at the scene. God how she secretly loved the sight before her.

After doing things that will not be revealed in the T rated story, Hinata marched down to the Uchiha compound in search of the sole survivor... well technically no, but you get the point! She kicked down the door to reveal on Uchiha Sasuke shaving his... legs?

The authors would like to point out that fact that THAT part was not in the script what so ever, and would appreciate it if you wiped it from your memories.

"Wow, this is awkward" Sasuke tried to discreetly hid the razor.

"Oh what the hell as long as your shaving and not being emo!" She ran over and jumped him. Taken by surprise Sasuke fell awkwardly onto the toilet, and got his ass soaked.

"Hinata?!" squealed the Uchiha as he tried to pry the girl off of him. "It's been extremely obvious I'm into you, but I was hoping we could. Well, take it slow."

Hinata was unfazed by his pleas and simply replied. "That's teh-to slow!" She began to unbuckle his pants.

Sasuke began to panic. "NO HINATA! NOT LIKE THIS!" he screamed.

Hinata smirked. "No one can hear you, so scream all you want!"

**45 minutes later**

Sasuke covered himself with sheets. He had never felt so dirty in his life.

Hinata rolled out of the bed and began to put on all of her lost clothes. She looked at Sasuke in disgust. "Cah-clean yourself up you feh-filthy whore!"

The minute Hinata had left, Sasuke bawled himself to sleep. When he woke up the memories flooded back. He dragged himself to the bathroom to finish shaving his legs, but he couldn't concentrate and went emo instead.

Meanwhile, Hinata headed back to Kiba. She needed to talk to him quickly.

She needed to say goodbye, and thanks. She'd be back in no time, and things would be like they always were. But fro now, Hinata felt that she was more needed in Brazil, for some unknown reason. Kiba would be the first person she talks to when she got back though. That was a promise.

She found Kiba still making out with Kankuro in the same place she had left them. She decided she's wait it out. They couldn't be that much long. After five minutes of waiting she was proved otherwise. She tapped Kiba on the shoulder... and got NOTHING. She then ripped the two apart out of frustration.

Kiba flushed slightly as he said. "Um Hinata... It wasn't what you-"

"No worries Kiba." she said with a smile. "I just wanted to say, I'm outtie. PEACE BITCH!" And with that she teleported.

--

Two months later Hinata still had not returned. No one had heard a single word from her, which worried them all. But there stood one more worried about himself, over her. Bet you can guess whom? That's right, Sasuke! He'd been staring at himself in the mirror for most of the day. He'd been staring in the mirror a lot in the past couple weeks. He glared at the carrots in his reflected hands. He really needed to stop eating them... he'd gotten really sick out of no where, and his stomach had bloated up a little bit. He frowned.

"I better not be getting fat." He grumbled, walking away to grab himself more carrots.

* * *

Yeah this was gonna go the fluffy route, but then we, me and shriveled thought it'd be more lulzy to go the satire route! Just because we needed to update, and we're sick in the head... but you love us anyways right? But yeah. This chapter is a complete joke. Well, in the sense of its horribly done, and make no sense. But it's seriously the chapter for this story. Next chapter will more then likely be just as crazy.

Sorry if you didn't like it, ahha. Just let me know with a review, cool? PEACE!


End file.
